


The broken soul

by Aubepine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Depression, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubepine/pseuds/Aubepine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean dropped him, Benny finally kills someone and find himself haunted by a strange ghost. What was his victim's secret ? Who are these strangers who seem pursued by the same fate? In how many fragment one soul can be broken? </p><p>Weird things happen and Castiel think he is on his father's trail. </p><p>Death, meanwhile, know what's going on but isn't eager to communicate about it...</p><p>R&R !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The broken soul

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language... Please, read and rewiew.

 

 

**The lost**

 

Melody Cordell was a lovely young being. Oh, slightly egocentric and frivolous like most girls her age.... but still really lovely! And to be perfectly honest, Benny had felt rather flattered to discover that, for some strange reasons, she seemed to have taken a fancy to him. Every day for the last three week, she stopped on her way to the pier and she smiled at him, told a joke and flirted a little. It was quite obvious that the beautiful child had a crush on him. And for his greatest shame he didn't do much to discourage it. How old was she? Twenty at the most but, with her pigtails and her pale doll face, she looked even younger.

And now, his thirst becoming crueler, all he could think about was the taste of her blood on his tongue. He hadn't immediately realized, when he began to stalk the girl, memorizing her habits and spotting the times when she was alone and vulnerable. But, at some point, he acknowledged the excitement of the hunt that was growing in him and he called Dean for help. He just wanted to talk with a friend and find the strength to go and leave this treat alone. Then his brother kept him waiting to finally refuse to come, deciding abruptly to end their association.

  
End of the line!

  
Two days had passed by since this final call. For now, the night was pleasantly cool on the coast city, docks were deserted and the smell of iodine helped him to clear his mind. Melody’s yacht was gone since the afternoon and he could only hope for her that it was for good. He knew very well that he should have left this place the moment his self-control began to crack but he stayed… cause he was so exhausted to run and part of him didn't really want to struggle anymore.

In purgatory, things were so simple. No temptation, just the fight… Maybe it would have been better, if he'd stayed there. He was considering this possibility when a strong breeze blew, bringing him the sea spray and the mouthwatering scent of his prey. He could now see the young woman walking along the pier. Her long dark hairs hung loose about her shoulders, which made her seem more adult, and she wasn’t wearing her usual oversized dungaree but a pretty cyan dress and a lavender stole. So she was at a party. Indeed, he thought he heard music at the other end of the pier.

For his great displeasure, she rapidly spotted him and gave him an enthusiastic wave of the hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat. It would be way too easy; the unfortunate girl seemed a little tipsy. All he had to do was talk her into following him for a walk or a last drink on his own boat. He was sure she would gladly come with him. For weeks, she tried to get invited. Why was she so attracted to him? He didn’t understand. Her Walkman’s cable was dangling from her ears. With his vampiric ears, he could hear what she was listening. Slightly staggering, she came toward him, her bare arms covered in goosebumps and he didn’t move an eyelash, waiting for her to join him. She did it and smiled broadly, as if she was proud of her effect. He must admit she was gorgeous. Her dress, cut from a silky fabric, managed to not leave much to the imagination without being indecent.

  
\- Hi, Benny, you're out, too?

  
He simply nodded at her, the brim of his cap hiding his eyes. Melody hesitated a moment puzzled, when the man said nothing. Okay he was not a chatty guy and it was something she valued…but the way he stood in the dark made her heart beat a little too fast for her liking. Until now and despite all her efforts, he never seemed to take special interest in her. The highly respectable Daddy Cordell would certainly be scandalized by his daughter’s taste in man and the innocent little tease found this thought very alluring. Yet something was messing with her mind since she left the party, a kind of foreboding...unless it was a reminiscence. There was a lot of alcohol at the party and it was always difficult for her to moderate herself. People said that was because she was too full of vitality. But she had always felt that, on the contrary, something was missing in her? When he finally spoke, his voice was strangely hoarse, as if he was thirsty or upset.

  
\- Hi, Mel...had fun? I didn’t see your yacht.

\- Uh…yeah… Mum and Dad needed it for a small getaway …and you, what are you doing out at…wow, so late!

\- Just… get some fresh air. Would you want to…

  
Benny stopped… He couldn’t do it. The young Melody frowned, waiting for the end of the sentence. She shivered; alcohol made her chilly.

  
\- Benny? Are you alright? You seem somewhat…I don’t know…Something happened?

\- You shouldn’t worry about me…

His tone was harsh and she recoiled a little. A ship's horn sounded in the night, making the silence between them all the more awkward. Melody looked discreetly around her to find a way to end this tête-à-tête. But she was nice and could see he was feeling bad, so she overcame her fear and put a gentle hand on his forearm.

\- If I can do something for you…

The seaman stared at her a while, then without a word leant and pressed roughly his lips against hers. Recovering from the shock, she eagerly responded and grabbed him by the shoulders to kiss him fervently. If his mouth seemed strangely cold and rugged on hers, she didn’t mind and let him lead her along the pier. Melody felt excited and a little apprehensive. It wasn’t her first time but she couldn’t say she was very experienced either. They reached his old tub and he let her in, shutting the door behind him. Without knowing why she burst into a giggle. The place didn’t look like she had imagined. She didn’t understand why her future lover was looking at her with such a stern face. Pulling her in a close hug, Benny buried his face in the girl’s hair and inhaled deeply. She squirmed, gasping for breath; he was crushing her ribs. He put his hand over her mouth, mumbling apologies and forced her to turn her back. It would be easier this way… Felling his teeth on her neck, she got terrified and started to struggle as a wild cat, managing to elbow him in the stomach.

When she hit him in the guts, he let out a growl and felt his fangs getting out from his gum. She was crying now, warm and delicious in his arms…poor child. Losing all control, he tore the hot silky flesh. The blood came with its rush of ecstasy and he drank greedily. A small hand frantically grabbed his, as if seeking comfort. Ashamed, he quickened his swallows, not wanting to make her suffer more than necessary. Overwhelmed by the pain and the vertigo, Melody wrestled weakly. No, he had no right to do that to her… An image flashed before her eyes: there was a room like a cell and a woman asleep in a small gray bed. Who was she? What did that mean? Suddenly the whole scene seemed awfully familiar to her, as if she had already gone through all this. But it was impossible because she was dying! Her murderer was now standing above her and the world slowly sank into darkness…again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

  
“Dean…I did it.”

  
Sitting in the Impala with a beer, Dean Winchester listened for at least the hundredth time the brief and awful message, hoping against hope to find another meaning to these words …but the sorrow in Benny’s husky voice left little place for doubt. Dam! He tightened his grip on the bottle and shut his eyes. So it would end this way? He knew he had to do something; knew it was why his brother at arms sent him this warning. Yet he had said nothing to Sam, his true brother. How could he? The bloodsucker whom he had sworn he was a good guy had just proved him wrong and now resumed to slay innocent civilian, unless….unless it was just a one-time thing, a loss of control ! Maybe it was over and Benny would hold on from now. But no… it made no difference! Somewhere a human being had been bled dry and it was his fault! Because he, Dean Winchester, refused to assume the responsibilities he tacitly accepted when he got the vampire pirate out of purgatory. He should have supported his friend when he called for help. Hell, all Benny was asking for was a coffee and a friendly talk! What right had Dean to drop the man who saved him so many times, to abandon him alone with his terrible cravings and wash his hands of what would happen?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In the cell, the woman let out a moan and turned in her bed.

It was over.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

  
Death sighed and returned to his task.

 

 

 

**To be continued....**


End file.
